No Ordinary Student Council
by xXvk16Xx
Summary: Fairy Tail Academy's student council is composed of rich, beautiful, and famous girl. They're also vampires and Lucy's their princess, and every princess needs a prince. Resulting for every girl to look for their mates. Sabertooth University an all boys school will be joining them. Will the boys find out about them? Will the girls find their mate in time before they loose control?


**hiya!**

**i already wrote this one but my cousin accidentally deleted it so yeah **

**in this fanfic Bixlow, Evergreen, and Laxus are siblings, so is Lucy and Sting**

**oh and before i forgot, Rogue, Sting, and Lucy cousin and their clan was partners**

**so yah that means Rogue is also a vampire **

**sadly ****_I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NOR IT'S CHARACTERS_**

* * *

**Erza's P.O.V.**

I'm currently at the park skateboarding with my friends. It's fun to have even a little break, being a student council president is too hard. _'why did I even agreed to become the president?, Princess Lucy can handle it herself' _i thought

"Erza come on we might get late, master said Sabertooth University will be joining our school" Princess Lucy said holding her skateboard and walking away

"Hai, Princess" i replied

"Jeez Erza, i thought i told you to call me Lucy?" she said

"Hai, gomene Lucy" i said

"Lets go, Levy-chan and the others might be waiting for us in the parking lot"she then said

"okay!"i yelled then we rode our skateboard towards the parking lot

_~2 minutes later~_

"Hi Lu-chan, Erza-chan!"Levy yelled

"Hi Levy"we replied

"So, girls ready to meet Sabertooth's student council?"i asked

"yup!" they replied in unison

"Race you girls to the school!"yelled Juvia

"I'll surely win this race"yelled Wendy

"Oh no, I'll win this for sure!"yelled Levy

"No i will!"yelled Mira

"We'll see about that"said Lucy

We entered our own car, Lucy has yellow, I have red, Mira have white, Levy have orange, Juvia have dark blue, and Wendy have green (all Ferrari). We all changed our shoes, from running shoes to gladiator heel. I still don't get why the students voted for the student council to wear heels. So all the students that will be seen wearing heels is part of the student council. We turned on our communication devices _(you know the small thing that spies use, the one that looked like a hearing aid but it's not i forgot what it was called)_ and started our cars.

"Ready"i started

"Set"Mira continued

"and...Go!"Juvia finished then we started to race

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Academy**_

_**Sabertooth University just arrived**_

"Whoa, this school is huge!"exclaimed the the raven haired guy

"It is isn't it"said a small man coming from behind

"Ahh, Makarov it's good to see you again!" said Jiemma

"Boys meet the Fairy Tail Academy's Principal, Makarov Dreyar"he continued

"Long time no see Jii-chan!"yelled Laxus and Bixlow

"Jii-chan?!"said the others

"Yup, were his grandson"Bixlow added

"How's Evergreen?" Laxus asked

"She doing great!"he exclaimed

"Thank God"they sigh in unison

"Wait whose Evergreen?"a pink haired guy asked

"Our sister"they said in unison

"Okay enough, time to meet my brats!"the principal's yelled in unison

**_~they went inside~_**

**_the boys found the walls,,, quite interesting_**

**_there's picture of 13 beautiful ladies_**

"My sister's part of the student council?"asked Eflman

"yup they are!" he replied

"My sister goes to this school?!"Sting yelled/asked after looking at a blonde girl

"You have a sister?!"the others yelled

"He'll explain later, Makarov if you please"Jiemma said

"My pleasure"he replied and went inside a huge building, which is the skateboard room

**Jellal's P.O.V.**

There's 7 girls inside the skateboard room. They're all wearing white uniform. **(A/N their uniform is like the one in Vampire knight black for morning class and white for night class)** They're doing tricks until...

"Ahem!"Makarov interrupted them

"Hello Master!" yelled a girl with pink hair

"Hello Sherry!"he yelled back

"Who are they?"she asked, then everybody stopped doing whatever their doing

"Principal and the student council of Sabertooth University"he answered

"Nice to see you again, Elfman-nii!"said a girl with short white hair

"You too little sister!"Elfman replied and the girl smile

"Sherry, Lisanna where are the others?"Makarov asked

"They're at the park"Lisanna replied

Then we heard cars, sounds like they're racing. We looked at the window and saw 6 cars. The first one was yellow then red, then blue, then white, then orange , the last one was green.

"Speak of the devils"said Sherry

Then the girls entered. "First!" yelled a blonde haired girl

"Second!"yelled a red headed girl

"Third!"yelled a blue haired girl

"I lost"yelled a small blue haired girl she looks like the same age as Romeo (17)

"Mou, i almost lost" whinned white haired girl that kinda looks like Elfman's little sister, Lisanna was it?

"Nee-chan!"Elfman yelled, oh that explains why

"Nice to see you again, Elfman"she replied

"Mira, who is he?"said the blonde

"My brother"she replied

"Im Lucy, Mira's friend, nice to meet you"she said

"I'm Elfman, the plesure is all mine"Elfman replied

They continued talking until...

"Hello brother!"said the blonde as she hugged Sting

"Hello little Lu!"he replied as he returned the hug

"Hey! I'm not that small, I'll probably get taller so shut up!"she retorted

"Sting, care to introduce me?"said Natsu, they broke the hug and the girl smiled at Natsu

"Are you a friend of Sting?"she asked and Natsu nodded

"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you"she said

"I'm Natsu"Natsu replied

**Normal P.O.V.**

Now all the girls are standing in-front of the guys. The two principal gave both president a folder.

**Fairy Tail Academy (No. 1 all girls school)**

_President-Erza Scarlet_

_V. President-Lucy Heartfilia_

_Secretary-Juvia Loxar_

_Treasurer-Mirajane Strauss_

_Historian-Levy McGarden_

_Nurse in Training-Wendy Marvell_

_Sgt. at Arms-Lisanna Strauss_

_ Yukino Aguria_

_ Kagura Mikazuchi_

_Private Investigators-Cana Alberona _

_ Evergreen Dreyar_

_ Bisca Mulan_

_Perfect-Sherry Blendi _

_Principal-Makarov Dreyar_

_V. Principal-Gildarts Clive_

**Sabertooth University (No. 1 all boys school)**

_President-Jellal Fernandes_

_V. President-Natsu Dragneel_

_Secretary-Gray Fullbuster_

_Treasurer-Freed Justine_

_Historian-Gajeel Redfox_

_Nurse in Training-Romeo Conbolt_

_Sgt. at Arms-Bixlow Dreyar_

_ Sting Eucliffe_

_ Rogue Cheney_

_Private Investigators-Laxus Dreyar_

_ Elfman Strauss_

_Alzack Connell_

_Perfect-Lyon Bastia_

_Principal-Jiemma_

_V. Principal-Rufus Lohr_

**Erza's P.O.V.**

"I'm Erza, President of Fairy Tail Academy"i asked

"I'm Jellal, President of Sabertooth University"a guy with blue hair answered

"So have you guys gone on a tour yet?"i asked

"No, not yet, maybe you girls can give us a tour later or maybe tomorrow?" he replied/asked

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow"i replied

"So your the famous Scarlet?, heiress of the Scarlet industries"he asked

"I never knew someone would recognized me"i replied

"How can i not recognized you?, your pretty famous, all of you are"he replied

"So Sting, since when did you had a sister?"a raven haired guy asked

"Since i was born" Sting replied

"What do you mean since you were born?"Jellal asked

"Don't tell me you didn't know?"i asked

"Didn't know what?"a Natsu asked

"Were twins!"exclaimed Lucy

"Ehh..."they said in unison

"Anyways, your rooms are on the third building, you'll have your tour tomorrow"said Makarov "oh and before i forgot Bixlow, Laxus, Elfman, Rogue, and Sting, you boys are going with them, night classes"he added

"What?, why are we the only one with night classes?"the four boys asked in unison (Rogue didn't say anything because he already know why)

"The reason can't be revealed here"He replied

"oh, now i know why"Laxus said

"Bye everyone"the girls sail in unison

"See you later Natsu and take care!"Lucy yelled then ran through the hallways

"Same to you Lucy!" he yelled back

**Gray's P.O.V.**

After everyone left, including the five boys. They stared at each other, jaws hanging .

"That was one hell of an introduction"Jiemma said **(A/N if you didn't know why it was a hell of an introduction, it's because when they met it was cool. The girls were doing tricks and things, and the others were racing using a Ferrari)**

"Tell me about it"we replied in unison

"That's my brats for you!"Makarov yelled in unison

* * *

_~with the others~_

**Wendy's P.O.V.**

"So i finished my tablets, who has one? I have a water bottle"i asked/said

"Here you go Wendy"Yukino said

"Thank you nee-chan"i said then drop the tablet into the water bottle

"Do the other guys know what you are?"Kagura asked

"I don't think so but Master does, and i think Jellal's getting suspicious, the others were just plain stupid"Sting answered

"So did you guys found your mate yet?"Bixlow asked

"I think we just did"i replied

"Yup, you got that right"Lucy said

"oh no don't tell me?..."Laxus started but he already fainted

"That's right,, our mates is from your student council, our respective's actually"i replied

"Shit! that means, that stupid flame-brain will be my brother-in-law!" (am i right?) Sting yelled which earned him a strong smack from Lucy

We girls giggled while looking at the two unconscious boys being dragged by Elfman

"Wendy can Juvia have a sip, Juvia's really thirsty"asked Juvia i nooded and handed her my water bottle

"That thing doesn't even have taste, well maybe a little, but still"i said

"So we'll give you guys a tour tomorrow, maybe we'll learn more about our mates"Erza said

"Come on everyone, the moon's almost out, and don't forget it's fullmoon (was that one word or not?) tonight"said Lucy while her eyes slowly turning red

We nodded and then left to the moon building (yes i got those ideas from vampire knight, the tablet, the uniform, and so on)

* * *

**So how was it? ****i know it was bad...**

**i just had to do it...**

**i'm sorry if there's a lot of misspelled words i just rushed this**

**they'll still use different language (like spanish, french, etc.) but not always **

**if you didn't know why i wrote another one it's because i don't wanna loose the idea**

**anywayyyysssss**

**i'm sooooo hyper, ****i ate too much chocolate so yeah**

**bbbbbyyyyyeeeeeiiiiii**

**ri-chan**


End file.
